Modern Family
by arianne namikaze
Summary: Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera. Parejas Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un **fic Modern AU** compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **HETERO,** M/H y **YAOI** , BL, hombrexhombre, con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Este es un drabble Sai/Baby 5

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas. Algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 1**

\- ¡Padre! - se escuchó el grito junto a un portazo mientras un joven rubio entraba a la oficina de Doflamingo.

\- ¡Qué mierda..! - dice sobresaltado el hombre de la boa rosa. - ¿Qué pasa Dellinger? - pregunta desde el asiento de su escritorio.

\- ¡Baby 5! - continúa gritando. Doflamingo cierra los ojos, suspira y pregunta. -¿Que ha hecho tu hermana ahora?

\- ¡Se ha casado con el mono de Sai! Es una desconsiderada, sabía que quería ser su dama de honor, ya tenía la ropa… - Dellinger para su discurso de hermano despechado al ver el rostro de su padre.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho que? - vuelve a preguntar con aquella voz que sus hijos aprendieron a reconocer como la que anunciaba un buen castigo.

\- Se-se ha casado con Sai. - responde en un murmullo para luego salir corriendo al ver las venas de la frente de su padre latir peligrosamente.

A unos kilómetros de la mansión de Donquixote Doflamingo, en una ciudad conocida por sus parques de atracciones, hoteles extravagantes y grandes casinos, una feliz pareja salió de una capilla del amor donde un imitador de Soul King los acababa de casar.

\- Cariño. - llamó la morena vestida de novia, pero con un vestido todo menos recatado, era el vestido de bodas de Madonna en _Like a Virgin_ , por otro lado, el novio iba vestido de Elvis, aunque no llamaban la atención en una ciudad como Saboady.

El aludido, Don Sai, no respondió, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se había casado - hasta ese punto bien, algún día debería hacerlo - con BABY 5, por el amor de Dios, gritaba Sai dentro de su propia cabeza.

\- Cariño. - volvió a llamarlo la única hija de Doflamingo.

En ese instante Sai salió de su histeria interna y miró a su - desde hace 20 minutos - mujer y le sonrió, pues, aunque fuera la mujer más loca del mundo y con grandes - realmente grandes - problemas de autoestima, era su chica, la de los ojos y cabellos oscuros como la noche, el eterno labial rojo sangre y su inseparable cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué pasa loca mujer? - preguntó soltando su brazo el agarre de hierro de Baby 5, para cogerla de la mano mejor.

\- ¿No estás contento? - preguntó apretando la mano de su - grito interno de felicidad - marido.

\- Sí. - respondió escuetamente el moreno, por más que quisiera a esa desquiciante mujer, sabía que los problemas apenas empezaban, especialmente con el padre que se cargaba Baby 5.

\- Tus amigos y mi cuñado, nos regalaron una noche en el Palacio de Arena. - dijo sonriéndole. Sai solo esperaba no encontrarse con la "madre" de su esposa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Me encanta esta pareja! Me parecen tan compatibles de una forma totalmente absurda (?) Además, en el manga estamos en las Mini historias de portada de la Gran Flota de los Sombrero de Paja en el Arco de Sai. Y sale la pareja, son taaan lindos *-*

Este proyecto salió de una incursión a Pinterest, donde me bombardearon con pines de la temática Family en One Piece. Me gusto e inspiro tanto que no me resistí a escribir sobre esto.

Me gusta jugar con el concepto de familia, esta ha cambiado a lo largo del tiempo y eso abre un sin numero de puertas para la escritura.

No estoy segura de la cantidad de drabbles, pero ya tengo escrito otros 5. Nos vemos el siguiente domingo o talvez antes (?)

Sin más que añadir, gracias por la lectura..

Déjenme un review..! ;3

Un abrazo de oso :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un **fic Modern AU** compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI** y **HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Este es un drabble Shanks/Makino

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 2**

Akagami Shanks era un hombre feliz, tenía una bella esposa y tres grandiosos hijos. O fue así hasta que sus hijos entraron en la adolescencia, su mujer abrió otros tres bares y él fue ascendido a Jefe del Departamento de Literatura de la Universidad New World.

No fue un cambio repentino, sucedió paso a paso, lento pero constante. Siempre supo que sus hijos crecerían, que su Makino con esa aura emprendedora no tardaría en aumentar su negocio y que él terminaría ascendiendo en la universidad.

Pero, ni el conocimiento del paso del tiempo y los cambios que estos traían, lo prepararon para el momento en que se dio cuenta que sus hijos ya crecieron y él estaba tan saturado de trabajo, cuidando del futuro de hijos ajenos, que no se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Con que "Killer"? - pregunta Shanks a su esposa, quien estaba comprobando los pedidos para los proveedores en su ordenador sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- Sí. - le responde ausentemente.

\- ¿Qué paso con Kyle? Es un nombre bonito. Además ¿has visto el cabello de Bartolomeo? Pensé que eso fue para Halloween y ya estamos en Navidades, y Kid, ¿qué pasa con esa apariencia de gánster adolescente? Y desde cuando ha crecido tanto. No parece un niño de 13 años. - habla casi histérico el pelirrojo sentándose frente a su mujer.

\- Cariño. - empieza Makino, apagando su ordenador y tomando la mano de Shanks. - Los niños han crecido, Killer prefiere ser llamado así, algo sobre sus amigos y un juego de palabras que le gusto. - medio explica. - Lo de Bartolomeo, sí fue por Halloween, ya sabes que perdieron una apuesta y él y otros chicos tuvieron que ir disfrazados como la película esa de Suicide Squad. Kid, bueno, lo de Kid supongo que es el inicio de la pubertad, los chicos tienden a crecer y encontrar un estilo que más les guste. - termina, apretando cariñosamente la mano de su marido.

\- Aun los recuerdo pequeños y chillones, con sus "papá, Kyle ha apaleado a los bravucones del barrio", "mamá, Kidd ha vuelto a desmontar el televisor" y el "papá, Barto está aterrorizando a los chicos del cole".

\- Eran tan dulces de pequeños. - concuerda Makino con una sonrisa nostálgica. Shanks iba a responder cuando escucha el portazo de la entrada principal.

\- ¡Mamá! - entra gritando Bartolomeo. -¿Has visto el bate de béisbol de Cavendish?

\- ¡Bartolomeo! ¿Qué te he dicho de dar portazos? - lo reprende Makino.

\- ¿Qué me harías ir a aquel horrible campamento de belleza junto a Cavendish? - se estremeció el caníbal.

\- Exacto. Una vez más y te dejare allí por una semana. - lo amenaza.

\- Lo siento. - responde Bartolomeo.

\- Lo vi con Kid. Algo de un selfie para Instagram, pues aunque la peli fuera una mierda el bate es irónico o alguna cosa así. - le comenta Shanks.

\- Gracias pa. - responde el adolescente de 14 años subiendo de dos en dos por las escaleras. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta escuchar los gritos de sus hijos.

\- ¡No pelees con tu hermano! - dice Makino escuchando la discusión de los chicos.

\- Crecen tan rápido. - murmura Shanks después de dar un suave beso en los labios de Makino antes de subir a detener el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - anuncia Killer entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Bienvenido a casa, hijo. - responde Makino sonriendo a su hijo mayor. - Ve a ducharte. Pediré tailandés. Avisa a los de arriba - dice cogiendo el teléfono y un número de los que estaban pegados a la nevera.

\- Hoy cenamos tailandés. - grita Killer subiendo la escaleras.

\- Para eso ya hubiera gritado yo. - suspira Makino marcando el número del restaurante.

\- ¡No! Eso cenamos el lunes. - reclama Kid.

\- Me da igual-ble. - responde Bartolomeo con el bat en una mano mientras se sacaba los mocos con la otra.

\- No grites así Killer. - habla Shanks. Intentando detener otra discusión.

Sí, sus hijos crecieron y se han convertido en punks con distintos niveles de agresividad. Pero son sus hijos, y no los cambiaría por nada, piensa Shanks.

Akagami Shanks es un hombre feliz, tiene una bella y audaz esposa, y tres hijos grandiosos y rebeldes. La vida nunca fue tan divertida.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:  
** Esta pareja me gusta mucho :D La idea de ellos siendo los padres de esos tres revoltosos me parecio lo más xD

Con lo del Suicide Squad, esperaba más de la peli D: pero me gusto todo lo relacionado a Harley Quinn... Me encanta Margot Robbie :3

A Killer tuve que inventarle un nombre, puede que Shanks y Makino sean todo _progres_ , pero no llamarían a un hijo "Killer" solo porque si o.O

Próximo cap el domingo...

Dejenme un review ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI** y **HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. **_¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic MODERN AU FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Esta en una pre-Marco/Ace

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 3**

Era un precioso domingo en la casa de Edward Newgate. El viejo Barbablanca veía a sus hijos beber y comer mientras que el hacía lo propio. Pero algo lo preocupaba, o mejor dicho alguien, posó sus ojos sobre Marco quien reía al lado de Thatch e Izo.

Pasaron las horas y el día ya llegaba a su final, Newgate sonreía a sus hijos que se acercaban a despedirse y darle abrazos, prometiendo que vendrían a verlo durante la semana. Esos hijos revoltosos ya eran adultos, hace tiempo que abandonaron el hogar familiar.

Algunas veces sentía que la casa era muy grande solo para él, pero en ella vivían tantos buenos recuerdos que el viejo Barbablanca no tenía corazón para venderla, Moby Dick era una parte muy importante de la historia de los Edwards.

El último siempre era Marco, era el que más apegado a él estaba, fue su primer hijo, pareciera que fue ayer que acogió al niño de 7 años con tan singular peinado, y pensar que ya se pasaron veinte años desde aquello.

\- Marco. - lo llama al ver como se aproxima para despedirse. - Tenemos que hablar. - dice indicando que se sentara en el sillón frente suyo.

La sonrisa de Marco murió en sus labios y miró con preocupación a su viejo, obedeció la orden y espero a que su padre decidiera hablar.

\- Thatch me ha contado algo. - empieza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Marco, por ello notó cómo el cuerpo del más joven se tensaba. - Sabes que es muy joven para ti, hijo.

\- Yo-oi. - es lo único que consiguió balbucear el rubio, maldiciendo al cotilla de Thatch.

\- Sé que sabes, que no es mayor de edad. Como también te conozco y por ello se que no harías nada con el chico de Garp. - continúa tranquilamente, con una mirada limpia de acusaciones, eso tranquiliza a Marco y lo ayuda a dar una respuesta.

\- Solo salimos una vez. - consigue articular. - Ace es increíble, te gustaría conocerlo. - sonríe sin mirar a su padre.

\- Estoy seguro de que será un gran chico, si consiguió llamar tu atención. Pero son once años. Puede que lo que tú quieras y lo que quiera Ace sean cosas distintas.

\- Lo sé. - responde mirando a su padre a los ojos.

\- Solo no quiero que te hagas daño o termines en prisión. - dice Newgate.

\- Yoi. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. - lo tranquiliza Marco. - ¿Que más te contó el cotilla de Thatch? - pregunta para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Tu hermano sabe de todo. - ríe el viejo Barbablanca.

Newgate realmente no tuvo que preocuparse. Algunos años después, en una de las tradicionales comidas dominicales de los Edwards, Marco llegó con un joven con pecas y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Y Marco tenía razón, Monkey D. Ace era un chico increíble.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Que les puedo decir, esta parejita es de lo más. Me encanta *-*

Me gusta la dinámica de los piratas de Barbablanca, realmente eran una familia y Edward Newgate seguramente fue uno de los mejores padres de toda la historia de One piece ;D

Aun lloro con la muerte de este personaje y el de Ace. Se me parte el corazón en la escena de las tumbas de Ace y Barbablanca, me encantaría dejar unas flores como ofrenda para ellos. D":

Me invente la edad de Marco, pero como suponen los fans (?) que Marco estuvo con Barbablanca desde hace mucho tiempo, además de que tendría una considerable diferencia de edad con Ace. Por lo que salió esto.

El próximo drabble llegara el miércoles, nos leemos.

Un abrazo de oso :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI** y **HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. **_¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** **Mención de personaje transexual.** ** _¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!_** No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic MODERN AU FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Se hace MENCIÓN a la pareja **Doflamingo/Crocodile.**

No es _miércoles_ aún, pero por cosas de la vida, actualizo hoy (martes).

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 4**

Muy pocas son las personas que saben de la relación entre Iva y Sir Crocodile, en verdad esta se remonta a los tiempos mosos de una joven Croco, que nunca fue feliz en su propio cuerpo.

Cuando conoció a Emporio Ivankov, Crocodile no podía creer en lo que veían sus jóvenes e inexpertos ojos, la que solo hace un momento fue una despampanante mujer ahora se había convertido en un no tan atractivo hombre.

Entre conocer a tan extravagante personaje e intentar conseguir un trabajo en su bar terminó por contarle su vida a Iva, y este le dijo que podría _cambiar_ si quisiera.

En ese momento la joven Croco simplemente decidió ignorar el consejo y salió de allí apenas le dijo que estaba contratada.

Con el pasar del tiempo su incomodidad solo aumento y la idea que le ofreciera hace ya tiempo su jefa tomó forma en su cabeza.

Crocodile nunca hubiera creído que terminaría debiendo tanto a Iva, pues fue ella quien lo ayudó en todas las etapas de la transición. También es de las pocas personas que saben que un día fue mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Así que? - respiró con fuerza Rosinante. - Crocodile te ha dicho que nació mujer y hace años se hizo el tratamiento de cambio de sexo. - acabo el más joven de los Donquixote.

\- Sí. - respondió el mayor bebiendo de un trago su vaso de whisky.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - preguntó Rosinante. - Es que estas menos err... - pensó la palabra, pues el menor no creía que su hermano siquiera supiera realmente lo que es estar enamorado, a veces dudaba sobre si a él, su propio hermano menor, lo quería de alguna forma - "obsesionado" con él al saber que fue mujer.

\- Claro que no. - gruñó Doflamingo sirviéndose otro vaso del whisky barato que tenía Corazón en su casa. - Esto sabe a mierda. - le dijo levantando su vaso.

\- Mi salario no es tan bueno como el tuyo. - le respondió el menor.

\- ¿Y aun así quieres hacerte cargo de un niño? - preguntó con malicia la urraca rosa.

\- ¡Jodete! - le insulto el agente de policía. - No estás aquí para hablar de mis problemas económicos sino para hablar de tus problemas maritales.

\- El problema es que lo dijo como si supiera que le pediría el divorcio luego de esa revelación. - se bebió un trago. - con lo difícil que fue hacer legal aquel matrimonio. - termino de decir.

\- Bueno hermano, no todos los hombres se quedan tan tranquilos después de esa información, además emborrachar a alguien y luego casarse en una de esas capillas del amor del Parque Saboady debería ser considerado ilegal. - dijo Rosinante con una sonrisa de censura.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- Volviendo al tema, estás enfadado porque Crocodile subestimo tu "obsesión" - preguntó el inspector de policía.

\- Sí. - respondió Doflamingo frunciendo el ceño. Rosinante suspiro y le dijo:

\- Llamaré a Crocodile para que venga a buscarte y hablas con él, yo no soy ningún consejero matrimonial. - comentó el de la boa negra al levantarse del sofá.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Tengo una duda existencial sobre el nombre de Cora-san, es RoCinante o RoSinante, depende de donde lo mires te cambia la ortografía o.O

Con lo de Sir Crocodile. ¡Dios! ¿Han escuchado o leído la teoría de que Crocodile era mujer y con ayuda de Ivankov cambio de sexo? Madre del amor hermoso, luego hay "evidencias que comprueban" esta historia, búsquenla en Santo Google.

Cuando la leí/escuche flipe en colores… Amooo esta teoría. Puede que sea falta (seguramente lo sea) pero me encanta, le da más gustillo a universo de One Piece.

Sin nada más que comentar, nos leemos del domingo.

Un abrazo de oso :3

Déjenme un review ;3


	5. Chapter 5

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. **Aquí no hay parejas, solo familia**..

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 5**

Muchos creen que la falta de orientación de Zoro es innata, que nació con esta dificultad para distinguir entre este, oeste o cualquier otro punto cardinal.

No están muy equivocados, pero esta falla en su mapa mental también se debe a su infancia. Pues a la tierna edad de tres años, junto a su hermana Perona de seis años y su padre Mihawk, se mudaron a una nueva "casa".

Pero de casa, el nuevo hogar de los Dracule no tenía nada, era un antiguo castillo de estilo gótico hecho enteramente de piedra, con hiedra trepando por sus sólidas paredes.

Cuando Zoro lo vio pensó que se trataba de uno de los castillos embrujados, de aquellos cuentos que a su hermana tanto le gustaba leer, eso y que era enorme.

Por suerte para el pequeño, su padre ordenó a los empleados que los instalarán en la misma ala del castillo. La ala este, para que el sol naciente los despierte o algo así dijo su padre, el hombre no era un gran amante de los despertadores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Zoro! - lo llama Mihawk viendo a su hijo menor caminar con vacilación por los pasillos del castillo. Aun llevaba puesto el pijama y abrazaba con fuerza su katana de peluche.

\- ¡Padre! - exclama al verlo y corre en su dirección. - No encontraba el camino hacia la cocina. - dice mirándole a los ojos.

\- Bueno. - responde tranquilo Mihawk. - las cocinas están en el ala sur. - dice con paciencia. - estamos en la torre del ala oeste. - termina de hablar al coger a su hijo en brazos.

\- Oh. - dice Zoro mientras se acomoda en los brazos de su padre.

\- Te llevaré a desayunar. - dice Mihawk empezando a camina. Tal. vez debería señalizar el castillo como en los grandes hospitales, piensa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Vamos Zoro. - habla Perona, mientras tira de la mano de su hermano en dirección al salón de juegos. - Prometiste que jugarías conmigo hoy.

\- Ya lo sé. - gruñe Zoro. - Pero no hace falta que me lleves de la mano. Ya tengo cuatro años. - dice intentando deshacerse del agarre de su hermana mayor.

\- Si te suelto, te volverás a perder. Lo hice la semana pasada y terminaste en el garaje en lugar de la biblioteca de Padre. - recuerda Perona.

\- Hmmp. - se sonroja el menor. Pero la casa es muy grande, no es su culpa que todos los pasillos luzcan exactamente iguales, piensa Zoro.

Al final, el castillo Dracule término con más señalización que una interestatal y aun así, algunas veces, terminaban por encontrar a Zoro en los sitios más insospechados.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Me encanta esta familia... Creo que Mihawk sería un buen padre (?) tal vez algo estricto, pero así es la vida.

Zoro nunca fue muy bueno en orientarse XD

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Déjenme un review ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. **Judge/Sora muuuy leve. FAMILIA Kuroashi**

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 6**

\- Aún no puedo creer que nuestro caramelito ya se ha casado. - decía Iva a su hermano mirando al techo del salón de fiestas, deberían marcharse pronto, en nada llegará el equipo de limpieza pensaba la mujer.

\- Eso es porque tiene 22 años y se ha casado con un patán. -gruño Zeff dándole un trago a su copa de vodka.

\- Judge Vinsmoke no es el tipo de hombre que elegiría para nuestra Sora. - le dio la razón la más joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Embarazada... - repite Iva.

\- Sí. - confirmó Zeff mientras observaba la peculiar clientela del Reino Kamabakka, el bar de su hermano menor.

\- Pero si no llevan ni dos meses casados, además Sora dijo que quería acabar la carrera de química. - argumenta Iva.

\- Eso le dije yo. - contestó Zeff.

Iva observa a su hermano, se ve ausente y preocupado. Suspira y pide otra ronda de cervezas a uno de sus caramelitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿No es preciosa? - dice Sora mientras sostiene a su hija para que su padre y tía la vieran.

\- Sí. - llora Iva. - es un caramelito precioso. - solloza acariciando suavemente los cabellos rosas de la recién nacida.

\- ¿Cómo se llamará? - pregunta Zeff al coger en brazos a su nieta.

\- Reiju. - contesta Sora sonriendo al ver como su padre mece suavemente a su hija.

\- Bienvenida al mundo Reiju. - saluda a la pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡No me jodas Zeff! - grita Iva. Estaban en el despacho de la mujer, en la trastienda del Reino Kamabakka.

Zeff no responde solo le da un largo trago a su copa de whisky.

\- ¡Tienes que hacer entrar en razón a tu hija! - vuelve a gritar. - El embarazo de Reiju ya fue difícil. Ahora está embarazada de cuatrillizos. Eso la podría matar.

\- ¡Crees que no se lo dije! - grita en respuesta el cocinero. - Lo he intentado Iva. Hasta intente hablar con Judge, pero ese maldito bastardo cree que nada saldrá mal, que tendrá a sus deportistas de élite o alguna mierda como esa. ¡Está más preocupado con el legado de los Vinsmoke que con la salud de su esposa e hijos!

Iva mira sorprendida a su hermano, son pocas las veces que a ella, Zeff le ha levantado la voz, lo mismo sucedía con Sora. Su hermano tenía un gran respeto por las mujeres.

Cuando era hombre le gritaba como a cualquier otro de sus amigos o empleados, pero cuando era _ella,_ la trataba con todo el respeto. Esa dicotomía en Zeff siempre la había asombrado. Este cambio en su actitud solo revelaba lo alterado y preocupado que estaba su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El segundo embarazo de Sola Vinsmoke, antes Kuroashi, fue aún más complicado. Si en el primero le recomendaban reposar, en el segundo directamente la obligaron a permanecer en la cama durante los ocho meses y medio de gestación, pues los cuatrillizos nacieron prematuros y Sora acabo en cuidados intensivos por tres semanas.

Ichiji, Niji, Sanji y Yonji, eran los nombres de sus nietos. Zeff los veía a través del cristal del área de pediatría, los bebés ya no necesitaban estar en la incubadora.

El hombre mayor ríe con los nombres de los niños, todavía recuerda cuando su hija le contó sobre ellos, preocupada por no saber diferenciarlos después de leer libros sobre embarazos múltiples y los rasgos de los niños.

Cuando los vea sabrá que se preocupo en vano, los niños tienen distintos colores de cabello, el único que heredó el cabello de los Kuroashi es Sanji, pensaba Zeff.

Su hija nunca se recuperó por completo del embarazo, poco tiempo después le diagnosticaron leucemia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zeff estaba furioso como nunca antes en su vida. Como aquel maldito de su yerno podía hacer eso con sus nietos. Hablaría con Dragon, un amigo de su hermana. Sacaría a sus nietos de aquella casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iva se sentía en un _deja vu._

Volvió a sentirse como hace casi treinta años atrás, cuando su hermano trajo a casa a una pequeña bebé rubia y nunca le contó de dónde la había conseguido. La diferencia era que en este caso, el bebé no era un bebé, sino un niño de seis años, hijo de aquella infante de hace tres décadas.

Iva ve la frustración en la mirada de su hermano, pues no consiguió la guardia de sus otros cuatro nietos y Reiju decidió quedarse con su padre para cuidar de sus tres hermanos menores. La dulce niña pensaba Iva, realmente se parecía a su madre.

La mujer observaba cómo su hermano acunaba a Sanji mientras lo llevaba a la que sería la nueva habitación del pequeño. Y como hace treinta años, se sirvió una copa de whisky, se la bebió de un trago y se prometió que sería la mejor tía que el mundo podría ofrecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Aún no hemos abierto. - se escuchó la voz de Zeff desde la trastienda. Hoy sería un día difícil, por lo que decidió empezar lo antes posible.

\- No vengo a comer. - respondió la voz cantarina de Iva.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunta Zeff saliendo al salón del restaurante para ver a su hermana. - Tenías que estar con Sanji.

\- No te preocupes. - dice mientras camina hacia el mini despacho que su hermano tiene en el Baratie. - Lo deje con Crag-chan. Aprenderá algo de costura. - ríe.

Ambos entran en la pequeña estancia, Zeff se sienta detrás de su escritorio y mira como Iva sirve dos copas de whisky.

Iva toma asiento frente suyo, en una incómoda silla para alguien de su tamaño, ella observa a su hermano, cuya mirada se encuentran en el único portarretrato del lugar, tomada hace lo que parecía una vida, en la imagen salían los hermanos Kuroashi junto a Sora y los cinco niños en el último aniversario de la señora Vinsmoke.

\- Tendría 34 años. - dice Zeff con la voz perdida en el pasado.

\- Lo sé. - responde Iva enfocando su borrosa mirada en el vaso con líquido ámbar. - lo sé.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Estamos con la Saga de Big Mom desde hace sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo, no es uno de mis arcos favoritos, pero introdujo un pasado interesante para Sanji.

Me gusto la idea de hacer a Zeff hermano mayor de Iva, y hacer a Sora hija y sobrina, respectivamente. Iva es tan particular que creo que no podemos referirnos a ella por un solo pronombre, el es ambos :D

No sé si les gustara (?)

Déjenme un review ;3


	7. Chapter 7

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. En este drabble no hay parejas, **solo familia...**

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 7**

Cuando Monkey D. Garp decidió refugiar al pequeño Portgas-Gold D. Ace, nunca imaginó que sería el inicio de una casa llena de ruido.

Ace fue el primer niño en llegar a la casa de los Monkey D. desde que Dragon dejó de ser un infante. Garp obligó a su hijo a adoptarlo, era muy viejo para figurar como padre de Ace, además se sentía más cómodo en el papel de abuelo.

El segundo en llegar fue Sabo, un pequeño que vio de primera mano la crueldad del mundo, fue uno de los primeros en ser rescatados por la ONG de Dragon, La Armada Revolucionaria. Tal vez por ello, decidió acogerlo como su hijo.

Luffy llegó una tarde de verano en brazos de Dragon, Garp estaba con los renacuajos de cuatro años en el patio de la casa. Fueron Ace y Sabo los primeros en verlos y corrieron en dirección del recién llegado gritando su nombre.

Decir que el bebé de cabello oscuro que Dragon cargaba y que lo presentó como:

\- Él es Luffy, mi hijo.

No sorprendió a Garp sería la mentira del año, pues el anciano nunca supo de ninguna mujer en la vida de su hijo, y en el año de vida de Luffy, Dragon nunca lo mencionó cuando hablaba con él.

Pero de igual manera acogió a Luffy en sus brazos y lo sumó al grupo de revoltosos que estaba criando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La vecina, Dadan, no estaba tan emocionada con el aumento de la progenie de los Monkey D.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** La familia Monkey D. siempre será una de mis favoritas, son tan estrafalarios que no puedes evitar amarlos ;3

Un abrazo de oso :3

Déjenme un review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. **Rayleigh/Shakky** Familia Silver

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 8**

La familia Silvers es la típica familia de clase media alta. Con un padre que se dedica a la ingeniería naval, con una madre propietaria de un pequeño negocio en Saboady, con tres hijas y un hijo.

Solo que no lo son, o por lo menos, no tanto. Pues en el pasado Shakky Silvers, fue campeona por tres años consecutivos del concurso Miss Universo, mientras que Rayleigh, era vice-capitán de la tripulación del Oro Jackson, el primer navío en dar la vuelta al mundo.

Por lo tanto, es de esperar que su descendencia no sea de la más normal. Los cuatro infantes heredaron la belleza apabullante de su madre, pero infelizmente, solo dos de ellos también obtuvieron la humildad en su código genético.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué haces, hijo? - pregunta Rayleigh viendo como el rubio intentaba usar el maquillaje de sus hermanas.

\- Veo un tutorial de YouTube para vestir como Harley Quinn, quedaré tan fabuloso que opacare a Margot Robbie. - responde de forma ausente mientras observa a la chica del vídeo maquillarse.

Esa respuesta solo confundió aún más a Rayleigh.

\- Shakky… - comienza a hablar cuando encuentra a su mujer en la cocina.

\- Perdió una apuesta con los amigos de Monkey-chan, ahora deben ir disfrazados así a la fiesta de Halloween de Franky. - dice mientras suelta el humo de su cigarrillo.

\- ¿Los otros son? - pregunta preparándose una taza de café.

\- Barto ira de Joker, Sai del Capitán no se que y su novia, de la bruja malvada en bikini y alguno más. Cavendish me lo dijo, pero pasó más tiempo reclamando por su disfraz que hablando de los otros.

\- Umm... - repone bebiendo su café, ignorando todo lo que no comprendió. - ¿Y las niñas? Me impresiona que Hancock no esté gritando por que Dish ha cogido su maquillaje o que Sonia no lo esté ayudando o Mari burlándose por el personaje que le tocó.

Shakky ríe dándole la razón a su marido.

\- Hancock está buscando su propio atuendo, algo con demostrar la emperatriz que es, Sonia fue a buscar las ropas para Dish y Mari salió con mi madre a ver no se qué cosa. - le cuenta.

\- Así que la abuela Nyon ha entrado en la ecuación. - murmura Rayleigh.

\- No hables como si estuvieran conspirando un golpe de Estado. - le regaña Shakky.

\- Tu madre siempre está planeando un golpe, cariño. Todavía recuerdo el que me tendió a mí. - dice burlón.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Cuando surgió la idea de esta familia, no pude evitar pensar que Cavendish se encajaba como hermano de la Emperatriz Pirata, pues el es un príncipe xD

Mucha paciencia para Rayleigh ;3

Un abrazo de oso ;3

Déjenme un review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Solo familia

 **Resumen: Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.**

* * *

 **Drabble 9**

Si le preguntan a Chopper que paso después de que la máquina a la que su padre estaba conectado, comenzó a hacer aquel horrible pitido de un corazón moribundo, el niño no sabría qué responder.

La Dra. Kureha dijo que estuvo horas en shock, lo que era normal para alguien en su situación. Tony-Tony Chopper acababa de quedar huérfano.

Al fallecimiento de su padre, se sucedieron un millar de situaciones borrosas para la mente del niño de 10 años.

Desde los preparativos del funeral, organizado por Dalton, un amigo de su padre, los pésames que le ofrecieron los que un día fueron cercanos al Dr. Hiruluk, hasta la lectura del testamento, que era extremadamente corto, pues los Tony-Tony no poseían más que su casa y la consulta de su padre.

Lo importante de ese escueto documento fue el último deseo de su padre, donde entregaba su custodia a la Dr. Kureha, una vieja amiga de la universidad.

Fue por ello que Chopper tuvo que dejar su hogar. La Dra. Kureha era una importante maestra de medicina en la Universidad New World y no podía residir en un pequeño pueblo, como lo era Sakura, a cientos de kilómetros de Saboady.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Me rompe el corazón el pasado de Chopper, la muerte del Dr. Hiruluk fue una de las más emotivas (para mí) del manga.

Fue muy cortito, pero espero que es guste :3

Un abrazo de oso.! ;3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. _Zoro/Sanji_

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 10**

\- Ya llegue. - murmura Sanji al entrar por la puerta de su departamento. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha y acurrucarse bajo las sábanas.

Camina descalzo para no hacer ruido, entra a la única habitación con cuidado de no despertar al ocupante de la cama. Coge un pantalón cualquiera del primer cajón del armario y se mete a la ducha. Deja que el agua caliente le relaje los músculos del cuerpo y suspira con el agradable aroma del gel de ducha.

Al salir del baño se dirige directamente al lado derecho de la cama, levanta las cobijas y se mete en el lecho, en ese momento un par de brazos fuertes lo agarran y lo jalan hasta un cuerpo caliente.

\- Bienvenido. - murmuró Zoro junto a su frente húmeda, debido a su cabello mojado. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunta amodorrado, pues esta semana Sanji tenía el turno del almuerzo y ya eran las tres de la mañana del día siguiente.

\- El hijo de uno de los ayudantes de cocina del turno de noche tuvo un accidente en el colegio, creo que salió volando de un columpio y se rompió el brazo. Pidió la noche libre y padre se lo concedió, me quede a ayudar con el servicio de la cena. - contestó mientras se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo de Zoro.

\- Me podrías haber avisado. - reclama. - No contestabas al móvil y me preocupe, tanto que tuve que llamar al bastardo de tu hermano Yonji - gruñó apretando a Sanji contra sí, solo para que el desgraciado le contestara que Sanji sí estaba en el Baratie y le colgara.

\- No me hables de ese idiota, marimo. - bosteza. - pasó toda la noche confundiendo pedidos. Al final no sé si lo hizo por capullo o porque de los cuatro, fue el que menos materia gris heredó. - Sanji sonríe contra el pecho de Zoro al escuchar su risa. - Padre ha dicho que hablara con la tía Iva para mandarlo de guardia en la discoteca New Kama Land.

\- Estará mejor allí. Con los músculos que tiene, intimidara a los problemáticos. - concuerda con la decisión del viejo Zeff.

\- Eso lo dice el que pasó dos años trabajando allí. - se burla Sanji apretando los marcados músculos del tórax de Zoro.

\- Tu tía, tu tío... Ahh Iva. Nunca sé cómo llamarlo cuando no está delante mío para saber cuál es su género, - reclama Zoro. - paga bien. - concluye sin ofenderse. - Ahora duérmete, supongo que mañana continúas con tu horario normal.

\- Sí. - murmura Sanji apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Zoro y enredando sus piernas con las del contrario.

\- Tienes los pies fríos ero-cook. - reclama.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** El Zoro/Sanji fue la primera pareja Yaoi de One piece que leí, la primera vez me pillo desprevenida, pero como todo en esta vida, la segunda ya medio que me gusto y para la tercera ya era mi shipp en One Piece. Luego llegaron los otros, y fue como o.O ¿Cómo no sabía de la existencia de estas parejas? Y casi me da algo XD

Lo del niño accidentado.. Es real, me paso a mi cuando tenia como cuatro años xD

Muchas gracias por la lectura..! Un abrazo de oso..! ;3

Déjenme un review ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Familia Brook

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 11**

Humming Brook, más conocido como Soul King, inició su carrera hace ya más de cuatro décadas, fue un músico desde la adolescencia, decía que sentía las notas en su sangre, vibraban con cada latido de su corazón.

Brook pasó diez años con los Rumbar, una orquesta que se dedicaba a dar la vuelta al mundo, llevando música a los pueblos más alejados. Pero el destino les jugó una mala pasada, al Jefe Yorki le diagnosticaron cáncer, imposible de tratar, solo le quedaba esperar la muerte. Su último deseo fue que los Rumbar continuarán, y así lo hicieron, hasta que un accidente de tráfico se llevó a todos los miembros, excepto a Brook.

Sí, el destino fue muy cruel con Brook.

Casi siete años después, con 38 primaveras en su haber, Brook volvió al mundo del espectáculo, de la mano de los hermanos Brazos Largos, que lo descubrieron en uno de sus pequeños conciertos itinerantes por la región de Harahetternia en la Isla Namakura.

Desde ese momento, hasta el final de su carrera, dos décadas más tarde, cultivó una gran y polifacética trayectoria musical, y por ello se ganó el nombre de Soul King. Su última y más emblemática canción fue _New World_ , cantada en la ciudad de Saboady, en el aniversario de la formación de los Rumbar. Cabe destacar que sus managers no estuvieron muy contentos con su súbita salida del mundo del espectáculo.

 _Yohohoho, eso es un eufemismo._

De eso ya se pasó un lustro, ahora, el Sr. Brook es propietario de la Academia Musical Rumbar - nombrada así como homenaje a sus antiguos compañeros - en la ciudad de Saboady, donde reside junto a su hijo adoptivo Laboom.

\- ¿Lo has leído, padre? - pregunta el niño de nueve años.

\- Yohohoho. Lo leí. Este reportaje fue muy amable. ¿Quién lo ha escrito? - se pregunta buscando el nombre del autor.

\- Han puesto la foto de la Academia. - sonríe Laboom. - Ahora tus fans sabrán dónde buscarte. - se percata algo preocupado, siempre que aparecía un fan, terminaban en un hospital, al parecer los admiradores de su padre eran propensos a la inconsciencia súbita.

-Yohohoho. Actualizará el stock de primeros auxilios. - ríe Brook. Nefertari Vivi, la novia de Nami-san se llamaba Vivi, será la misma, se preguntaba. - Pero no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, es un reportaje del Instituto Grand Line. Yohohoho. No creo que tenga mucha repercusión.

\- Ummm… Yo creo que sí lo tendrá. - repone Laboom frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yohohoho. Eres muy joven para usar una cara tan ceñuda. - ríe Brook. - Vamos a casa Laboom. - dice, deja el periódico sobre el mostrador y camina a las puertas de la Academia cantando:

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makaze nami makase Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

Siendo seguido por el niño inmediatamente, la canción se transformó en un dueto, y la cantaron todo el camino.

 _Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no soto yo DON to icchou utao, funade no uta Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

 _Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

 _Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

 _Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hhohoho_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Amo la historia de Brook y espero con ansias su encuentro con Laboon :"D

Un abrazo de oso :3

Déjenme un review :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. Familia Monkey D.

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 12**

Era un hecho, pensaba Ussop, Luffy era la persona más desconcertante del mundo.

Solo de esa forma, era posible que dos de las mujeres más hermosas de este lado del océano, estuvieran pegadas a él, y Luffy las ignorara a favor de un pedazo de carne ofrecido por Bartolomeo, que es novio de Cavendish, pero aun así admira hasta la locura a Luffy-senpai, siendo que Monkey D. Luffy era más joven que él por un año.

Simplemente desconcertante.

Si solo las excentricidades del hijo de Dragon terminaran ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una noche normal de jueves en la casa de los Monkey D., la comida siendo aspirada por los tres adolescentes como si no hubiera un mañana y los golpes de Garp, para que comieran de una forma más civilizada.

\- Hablé con Dragon. - comenta Garp, alerta para que ninguno de los gamberros se robe su comida. - Vendrá la semana siguiente a Saboady, se quedará aquí unos días.

\- Hace mucho que Dragon-san no vuelve. - dice Sabo.

\- Sí. - interviene Ace. - Unos 15 años. Vaya padre ausente. - comenta mirando a Luffy.

\- ¿Ehh? - repone el menor mientras roía el hueso de su carne

\- ¿No estás contento Luffy? - pregunta Sabo, dedicando una mirada de censura a Ace. - Tu padre vendrá de visita.

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Tengo un padre? - habla Luffy aún con el hueso en la boca, mirando a su abuelo.

\- Claro que tienes un padre. - responde Garp extrañado. - ¿De donde crees que saliste?

\- Pensé que mi padre eras tu, abuelo. - dice Luffy robando un poco de carne de Sabo. Eso fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para que Sabo no reclamara del hurto

\- Pero lo llamas "abuelo". - repone Ace. - Creo que los golpes del viejo al fin lo dejaron tonto. - comenta.

\- Más respeto, mocoso. - gruñe Garp, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. - ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Luffy?

\- Pues… - comienza. - Una vez, cuando tu y Dadan se pusieron a beber, los escuche hablar y decías: "Ese Roger, mira que tener un hijo a esa edad. No se lo reprocho, Rouge era una belleza, pero él tenía la edad para ser el padre de la chiquilla y el abuelo de Ace" y pensé que a ti también te dio vergüenza embarazar a una chiquilla y tenerme a mi, así que decidiste que sería tu nieto porque te daba vergüenza haber tenido otro hijo siendo ya viejo. Siempre pensé que Dragon seria como un hermano mayor o como un tío, como Iva-chan para Sanji, pero menos divertido. - termina Luffy, aprovechándose del shock de su familia para robarles la comida.

Los otros tres estaban con la boca abierta.

No sabía que Luffy supiera el significado de "embarazar", pensaba Sabo.

Ese Roger, el abuelo tiene razón, se decía Ace negando con la cabeza, realmente tiene edad para ser mi abuelo.

Garp no sabía que pensar, siempre supo que Luffy no era muy normal, pero llegar a esas conclusiones, la mente de su nieto funcionaba de un modo muy peculiar. El viejo marine suspira.

\- Pues no, no soy tu padre. - dice. - Soy tu abuelo, tu padre es Dragon, vendrá a vernos, así que, no se comporten como unos salvajes. - ordena, viendo como los tres empezaron una batalla por el postre.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Que puedo decir? Aquel momento donde revelan la identidad del padre del Luffy es épico y aun mas épico porque Luffy ni siquiera sabia que tenia padre o quien era Dragon xD Me encanta... Es taaa Monkey D. Luffy xD

Un abrazo de oso..!

Déjenme un review ;3


	13. Chapter 13

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. _Familia Donquixote_

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 13**

Donquixote Rosinante era muy joven cuando quedó huérfano, tendría unos cuatro años y para aquel entonces, ya sabía que su hermano Doffy, no era la mejor persona del mundo. Pero era su hermano mayor, lo único que le quedaba y decidió sujetarse a él como a una tabla de salvación.

Las cosas con Doflamingo se torcieron de verdad, cuando conoció a los delincuentes juveniles, apodados: Trébol, Diamante y Pica. A partir de aquel momento, Doffy pasó a ser Joker y él mismo fue bautizado como Corazón.

Rosinante aun era pequeño como para participar en sus peleas por territorio y pequeños hurtos, al final, era cinco años menor que Doffy, pero eso no significaba que no les ayudaba, ya sea a escapar cuando llegaba la policía o a curarles las heridas, a escondidas de los encargados del orfanato.

Un día, Cora-san, como le llamaban los otros niños, pues le tenían miedo por ser de la cuadrilla del Joker, fue avisado de que su hermano no llego al toque de queda, ninguno de sus seguidores volvió la noche pasada.

Rosinante estaba preocupado, tenía 10 años y ya sentía que le saldrían canas. Al tercer día, una de las encargadas le notificó, que su hermano y sus amigos fueron al reformatorio, pues se metieron en una buena pelea, donde alguien quedó herido de gravedad - ninguno de la cuadrilla del Joker - y que la policía los detuvo, como eran menores de edad, fueron inmediatamente al reformatorio.

Rosinante se vio solo en la casa de acogida, y aunque su hermano ya no estaba. El apodo de Cora-san, perduró.

Meses después, fue adoptado por el Almirante de Flota, Sengoku Hotoke.

Sengoku lo influenció de tal manera, que Rosinante decidió unirse a las fuerzas del orden, no a la Marina, sino a la Policía Central de Saboady.

Fue por ello que años más tarde, terminó sosteniendo en brazos a un pequeño de cinco meses, llamado Law. Estaban en la Calle Ámbar, a las afueras de Saboady, frente a la residencia de las doctores Trafalgar, los padres del infante, asesinados la pasada madrugada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ignoro completamente que el primer Corazón fue Vergo… Así de extraña es la vida ;D

Espero que les guste :3

Déjenme un review ;3


	14. Chapter 14

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. _Franky/Robin_ o _Frobin_

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 14**

\- Franky, Franky, despierta. - hablaba Robin mientras lo sacudía suavemente del brazo, Franky volvió a pasar la noche trabajando en la mesa de su taller.

\- Cinco minutos más, suuuper. - murmura como respuesta.

\- Franky. Llegarás tarde. Despierta. - insiste con más fuerza, hasta que Franky abre los ojos.

\- Robin. Estoy suuper cansado y me duele el cuerpo. - reclama, dejándose levantar de su mesa de trabajo por su novia.

\- Estuviste toda la noche con el proyecto de tu tesis, has dormido en una posición horrible, pero tienes que ir a trabajar, hoy venía un cliente importante, te lo dijo Zambai. - hablaba la profesora de historia de la Universidad New World, arrastrando el enorme cuerpo de su pareja hasta el cuarto de baño.

\- Eres suuper, Nico Robin. - alaga Franky, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de su pareja.

\- Lo sé. - ríe, ayudándolo a sacarse su escasa ropa y metiéndolo en la ducha.

\- ¿Me acompañas? - pregunta Franky, posando sin pudor alguno, con las gotas de agua deslizándose por sus músculos.

\- Me encantaría, pero no. - lo rechaza, recorriendo con los ojos el trabajado cuerpo de su novio. - Tengo clases a las 10:00, desayuno y me marcho. Son las ocho y media. - avisa antes de salir, rumbo a la habitación, para cambiarse de ropa.

El día pasa como cualquier otro para la pareja. Con mensajes de texto entre clase y clase en el caso de Robin, y entre gritos y ruido de maquinaria pesado, por parte de Franky.

\- _Recuerda. Hoy quedamos con los chicos en el Baratie._ \- escribe Robin, antes de ir a su despacho a guardar sus cosas. El día al fin había terminado.

\- _Ahora voy a casa. Llevaré el regalo de Zoro. Te veo allí, suuper morena 3 ;3 -_ responde Franky y Robin esconde una sonrisa tras la pantalla del móvil.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pues el Frobin o Franky/Robin es una de mis parejas predilectas 3

Espero que les gustara :D

Un abrazo de oso ;3


	15. Chapter 15

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. FAMILIA MONKEY D.

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

* * *

 **Drabble 15**

\- ¡Me marcho! - grita Luffy bajando las escaleras de la casa a todo correr.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - pregunta Sabo, saliendo de la cocina con un trapo en la mano, deteniendo la carrera de Luffy en dirección a la puerta.

\- Quede con mi novia. - responde el menor y se aprovecha del estupor de su familia, para coger las llaves de la moto y salir de la casa.

 _Quede con mi novia. Quede con mi novia. Quede con mi novia. Quede. Con. Mi Novia._

La frase estaba siendo analizada por los tres hombres en la casa. Como un disco rayado, las cuatro palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza de los Monkey D.

\- ¡¿Tienes novia?! - grita Ace saltando de su sitio, en la mesa de la cocina, donde acababa uno de sus trabajos de la universidad.

\- ¡Nooo! - grita Garp. - ¡No le di la charla sobre sexo! ¡¿Luffy sabe cómo ponerse un condón?! - se pregunta desesperado.

\- Siempre pensé que Luffy era asexual. - se dijo Sabo, volviendo a la cocina para terminar con la cena. - Ace saca tus cosas y pon la mesa, por favor.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! - grita Garp. - ¡Puede hacer un niño esta noche! Luffy solo tiene 20 años.

\- Abuelo, hasta ayer le daban asco los besos. - recuerda Sabo, Luffy se quedo verde, después de ver a una parejita metiéndose mano en el parque cerca de casa. - Sería un paso muy grande, del asco a los besos al sexo. Tranquilízate, te puede dar una subida de tensión. - dice, separando la comida de su abuelo, sin sal ni nada nocivo para su anciano organismo. - Deberíamos estar más preocupados por el hecho de que se llevo la moto. - suspira Sabo.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldicen Garp y Ace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Vamos Hancock! - llama Luffy, tendiéndole el segundo casco.

\- Sí. - se sonroja, montando en la motocicleta y abrazándose a la espalda de Luffy. A la mierda que mi atuendo no concuerde con la ocasión, se decía Hancock, mientras veía las luces de Saboady desfigurarse a su paso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Vuelvo con otra historia de los Monkey D. :D

¿Qué puedo decir? Son unos chicos fantásticos :3 Y Luffy siempre sorprende ;D

Gracias por la lectura :3

Déjenme un review ;3


	16. Chapter 16

**Modern Family**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ONE PIECE no son míos, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic Modern AU compuestos por **DRABBLES** , con distintos tipos de familias – desde hace ya un tiempo que las familias no son "padre, madre y los niños" - por lo cual será en parte una historia **YAOI, YURI y HETERO** , con distintas parejas y momentos a lo largo de la vida de los personajes. _**¡Si no te gusta no lo leas! Mención de Transexualidad, Travestismos y Genero fluido**_ _ **¡Si no te gusta no lo leas!**_ No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto **OcC** que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic **MODERN AU** FAMILY, con distintas parejas. FAMILIA KUROASHI

 **Resumen:** Modern AU de One piece. Existen familias de todos los tipos, colores y formas, algunas más tradicionales y otras que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana y vivir las cosas a su manera.

 **Drabble 16**

Kuroashi Sanji, siempre supo que su a veces tía Iva y otras veces tío Iva, era alguien único. No que su abuelo no lo fuera, pero Iva tenia aquel punto de peculiaridad en su ADN.

Sanji solo entendió qué pasaba con su tío cuando en la escuela, tenía unos 7 años en aquel entonces, les explicaron lo que era la sexualidad y tocaron el tema del género, el cómo había personas que nacen con los órganos reproductores de chico, pero se sentían como chicas, o al contrario, chicos que nacieron en el cuerpo de una chica.

Aquel día, cuando llegó al restaurante de su abuelo, se despidió corriendo de Crag-chan, quien fue a recogerlo, y busco a Zeff, hasta que lo encontró en el almacén, haciendo el inventario.

\- ¡Abuelo! - lo saludo gritando. - ¿La tía Iva es transexual? - pregunta a bocajarro.

\- Sanji, no grites. No, Iva es género fluido Espera. ¿Qué? - pregunta confundido. - ¿De dónde sacaste esa palabra, Sanji? - pregunta al fin.

\- ¿Género fluido? ¿Qué es eso, abuelo? - habla Sanji, con sus ojos azules llenos de confusión. - Eso no me lo dijeron en clase.

\- ¿Te hablaron de ello en la escuela? - han cambiado, se dice Zeff, antes simplemente lo ignoraban. - ¿Qué es lo que te contaron? - pregunta inmediatamente después, con miedo de que llenaran la cabeza de Sanji con mierda transfobica, pues aunque al parecer sea un tema del que se habla en la escuela, Zeff no sabía cómo lo trataban, Dios sabe que aún en los días que corren, existe mucha gente prejuiciosa e intolerante.

\- Nos explicaron sobre la sexualidad y el género. Luego la maestra dijo que existen personas que nacieron con los órganos reproductores incorrectos, que había chicas en cuerpos de chicos y viceversa. - concluye con su lección Sanji. - ¿Qué es género fluido? - vuelve a preguntar con impaciencia, alejando su cabello rubio de sus ojos.

\- Todavía no has merendado ¿verdad? - dice Zeff dejando de lado su antiguo labor y pensando en que ya es hora de cortarle el cabello a su nieto. - Ve al despacho, te preparare algo de comer e iré junto a ti. - ordena al ver como Sanji asentía con la cabeza, antes de salir por la puerta y gritar a alguno de sus empleados, para que fuera a acabar el inventario.

Sanji sale a toda velocidad de la parte trasera del restaurante y va corriendo al despacho de su abuelo, se sienta en una de las sillas y espera. Poco después llega Zeff, trayendo consigo una bandeja con un gran cuenco de frutas picadas con yogurt para Sanji, pues siempre se preocupaba de su alimentación, y un café para él.

\- Sanji, come. - dice Zeff, al ver como su nieto solo lo miraba, sin prestar atención a su merienda - ¿Que más te contaron en la escuela? - pregunta.

\- Nos enseñaron de donde vienen los bebés, por eso nos explicaron lo del género y los aparatos reproductivos. La maestra dijo que aunque, generalmente el género mental y el órgano sexual coinciden, hay personas en las cuales eso no coincide, y se llaman transexuales. - cuenta entre bocado y bocado.

\- Eso es correcto. - de una manera muy simplificada, se dijo Zeff. - existen personas transexuales, algunos de los amigos de Iva, lo son.

\- ¿Si? - pregunta Sanji. - Nunca lo note. Pero abuelo, dijiste que él tío Iva era género fluido, ¿qué es eso? - cuestiona observando a su abuelo con mucha atención.

\- Cuando una persona se identifica a veces como una mujer, otras veces como un hombre, o no se siente como ninguno de esos géneros, a veces es neutro. La persona flota entre género y género. - explica de la manera más simple posible.

\- Ummm... - murmuró pensativo Sanji, mirando a su bol vacío. - eso le pasa a la tía Iva. As veces es una chica, otras es un chico, y también es una drag queen. ¿Eso es otro género? - pregunta Sanji.

\- No, no lo sé. - contesta dudoso, esa era una buen pregunta, se dijo Zeff, tal vez si lo sea, piensa. - Eso deberías preguntar a Iva.

\- Vale. - asiente Sanji, cogiendo la mochila y sacando su cuaderno de tareas. - ¿Me ayudas? – pregunta con esperanza, hoy tenia tarea de historia.

\- Sí. - responde. - ¿No tienes otras preguntas? - cuestiona Zeff.

\- Ahora no… Luego puedo preguntar a la tía Iva ¿no?

\- Sí. Ella sabrá responderte todas tus dudas.

Días más tarde, Iva le explico a Sanji lo que era el colectivo LGBT. Y aunque Sanji respete su estilo de vida, nunca le gustaran los okama amigos de su tío. ¡El era un chico en mente y órgano reproductor! ¡¿Por qué tienen que insistir en eso de vestirle como una niña?! Piensa con enfado, corriendo de las garras de aquellos desquiciados.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Hace poco me encontré con el término "genero fluido" y fue recordar a Iva y pensar: _Josus, si Iva es eso más lo de drag queen._ Necesitaba plasmar esa idea y salió esto…

Se han dado cuenta de que ahora se habla de estos temas a los niños. En mi tiempo, soy del "96, tampoco tan vieja, ni siquiera se nombraba la palabra transexual o cualquier tipo de asunto que tocara el tema del genero que no fuera desde el punto de vista de los órganos reproductores. Si eras diferente te llamaban de marimacho o afeminado, en el mejor de los casos, triste pero cierto. Las cosas han cambiado para mejor en algunos aspectos, tengo la esperanza de que en un futuro las personas sean más tolerantes, que eduquemos una futura generación mas consiente. De esperanzas vive el hombre...

Un abrazo de oso... Déjenme un review :3


End file.
